Fantasmas
by americnxidiot-translated
Summary: Le muestra las fotos y le dice: "Estos fueron los fantasmas que rompieron mi corazón antes de que nos conociéramos" Basado en la canción "Ghosts" de Laura Marling. AU, todos humanos.


**N/A: Aparentemente los finales me hacen escribir como maniática. Es un oneshot basado en la canción "Ghosts" de Laura Marling. La canción me ha estado pidiendo escribir algo sobre ella… y no la culpo. "Me acercas más a Dios" entonces aquí tienen…**

_**N/T: **__Historia original de Americnxidiot y traducida por (búscame ;D)… ya saben, nada es mío aparte de la traducción… disfrútenla!!... ah! Y les dejo unas definiciones que les ayudaran en la lectura ;D_

**Chai Latte**: Es una clase de té bastante rico utilizado para dietas por sus pocas calorías y grandes propiedades medicinales. Para más información vayan a TripedobleU punto ChaiLatte Punto Com… no sé si entienden porqué lo escribo así ;D

**Boy Meets World:** también llamada Aprendiendo a Vivir (Latinoamérica) y Yo y el Mundo(España) es una serie estadounidense. Yo y el mundo es una serie cómica que habla sobre la vida y el crecimiento de un adolescente, veremos como va pasando del colegio al instituto, su primer amor, su gran amistad con Shawn etc.

**Full House**: Full House (traducida como Padres forzosos en España, y como Tres por tres enHispanoamérica), fue una popular serie estadounidense ambientada en la ciudad de San Francisco, donde el padre viudo Danny Tanner cuidaba de sus tres hijas, el amigo de Danny, y el hermano de la fallecida esposa de éste y tío de las niñas, también vivían en la casa. Fue la primera serie en la que aparecieron las _hermanas Olsen_. La serie no fue sólo un éxito en Estados Unidos, sino que se emitió en numerosos países del mundo

---------

**FANTASMAS**

Edward Masen caminaba por la calle Houston en la ciudad de Nueva York, la cremallera de su chaqueta estaba hasta su cuello para alejar el frío del atardecer. Su cabello, el cual normalmente volaba en diferentes direcciones como el viento se arremolina alrededor de los edificios, era ocultado bajo un sombrero de lana. Sus pasos eran largos y enérgicos, miraba fijamente sus pies con intención cautelosa.

Una cuadra más allá de la Casa del Café, sus dedos sujetaban fuertemente un pequeño paquete. Sus nudillos izquierdos estaban rojos por el frio mientras protegía los derechos en su bolsillo, hizo una pausa para leer el aviso del negocio de al frente_… "Había una vez una tarta" _su aliento nervioso era visible como una pequeña neblina fuera de su boca, con paso decidido empujó la puerta abierta.

Una pequeña campana sonó anunciando su presencia. Soltó los panes en la mesa habitual de la esquina. Ella estaba sentada, su cara obscurecida por una copia arrugada de _La Voz del Pueblo._

Él cubrió el espaldar de la silla vacía con su abrigo y tomó asiento

-Hola Bella, perdón por llegar tarde

Bella Swan frunció su nariz y rápidamente miró el reloj que adornaba su fina muñeca.

-Uhh, no me había dado cuenta de qué hora era – Dobló el papel y le sonrió – Tienes suerte de que tenga mi periódico, o estarías en problemas

Él sonrió suavemente, le dio un ligero tirón al gorro de su cabeza y disfrutó de la mirada aturdida de ella mientras admiraba su cabello despeinado, aquella mirada era el porqué él jamás se quitaba el sombrero si no estaba frente a frente con ella.

Ella lo vio arrastrar su pálida mano por entre su revuelta cabellera, separando los cabellos mientras la luz pasaba entre ellos acentuando los tonos rojos de él. Deseando despeinarlo con sus propias manos.

-Entonces, Edward, ¿Cuál será el tema hoy? ¿Un golpe de clásicos de Hollywood como Jimmy Stewart y Cary Grant con actores modernos? ¿Por qué me equivoco en la creación de historias de amor de Jane Austen? ¿El valor musical de Hannah Montana? – Él se burlo de su lista y luego se rio de el tono de su voz, sus conversaciones habían estado desapareciendo, pero él ese día había llegado con el tema perfecto para el café de hoy.

Trajo el sobre arrugado por el viento frente a él.

-En realidad tengo algo importante para la conversación de hoy Bella, si no te importa – Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras la camarera les entregaba dos grandes tazas de Chai Latte, Edward rió y le entregó un billete de cinco dólares.

-Bella, realmente he disfrutado de nuestro tiempo juntos, más de una vez, lo único que me mantuvo con conocimiento en las semanas pasadas era que te vería pronto – Se detuvo para tomar otro sorbo mirando fijamente cómo las mejillas de la chica se volvían rojas

Ella se movió con una pequeña cuerda colgando de su camisa blanca

-También he disfrutado de nuestras reuniones, Edward, eres un hombre interesante – Él sonrió dentro de su taza de té.

-Gracias, pero con lo que quiero continuar, es con que hay cosas que quiero que sepas sobre mí – Tomó otro sorbo y dejó la taza a un lado – Porque me gustas mucho, Isabella, y mereces saber a donde va esto.

Su cálida mano estaba sobre la cubierta del sobre inclinándolo ligeramente permitiendo que tres fotos cayeran sobre la otra palma, Edward las colocó en fila frente a ella y se sentó de la silla de atrás.

Bella hizo descansar su barbilla sobre su codo y ojeó las fotos, la primera mostraba a un Edward adolescente, cubriendo con el brazo el cuello de una chica rubia y riendo fuertemente; La segunda, una muchacha morena de unos dieciocho años sentada en una banca del parque central. La tercera era algo más reciente, y mostraba a Edward con otra chica rubia.

Frunció el ceño confundida, no entendía porqué él quería que viera eso.

-Edward, ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Él las señaló con el dedo.

-Son los fantasmas que rompieron mi corazón antes de que nos conociéramos.

- - - - -

-Laura Moser y Edward Masen, edad: 14 – Leyó en el reverso de la primera imagen, Bella rió con timidez – Siempre has sido un galán ¿no es asi?, apuesto a que las muchachas se morían por acercarse a ti en el instituto.

Edward se ruborizó un poco pero sonrió con satisfacción.

-Gracias Bella, es lindo saber que me encuentras atractivo. – La chica sonrió avergonzada.- Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que eres absolutamente hermosa

Bella movió la cabeza de forma que su largo y brillante cabello castaño cubriera la mayor parte de su cara

-Continúa la historia, Masen – Él se rió de su modestia para después liberar un pesado suspiro.

-Laura Moser fue mi primera novia, empezamos a salir cuando teníamos 13 y terminamos a los 15

-Relaciones largas desde el principio, ¿Verdad Eddie?

-¿Quieres dejarme decirte la historia?

-Claro. Por favor continúa.

-Laura era mi vecina, nos conocimos cuando mi familia llegó a Forks, yo tenía seis años. Nos convertimos en amigos cercanos al instante, jugamos juntos hasta el final de nuestra niñez, ella era una chica poco femenina y yo un nerd.

Las cejas de Bella se enarcaron con incredulidad y Edward casi suspira por esa hermosa expresión.

-Tengo problemas creyendo que alguna vez fuiste un nerd

-No tenía ni un músculo hasta que llegué a la pubertad – Respondió riendo en silencio mientras movía su cabello con sus dedos. - Yo era alto, flojo y tuve cuerpo de nueve hasta los doce, creo que es suficiente para decir que fui un nerd

La chica rió tontamente con la imagen mental

-¿Podré ver esas fotos la próxima vez? – Edward rió bajo y miró su taza de té.

-Sé que esta foto es algo estúpida, yo sólo… - Las palabras se detuvieron cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Bella sobre la suya, miró sus lindos ojos y se relajó, tirando un poco su palma para entrelazar sus dedos, ambos sonrieron durante un momento y con otro pequeño movimiento, sus manos estaban en sus sillas de nuevo.

-Como sea, ella era una marimacho, tú un come-libros, continúa.

-Sí, ella constantemente intentaba hacerme jugar fútbol americano o soccer, pero jamás quiso competir en una carrera conmigo – Sonrió abiertamente – Es algo en lo que realmente puedo ganar… soy muy rápido.

-Bueno saberlo… creo – Guiñó sugestiva y rió tontamente.

-Muy maduro, Bella – Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente formando una sonrisa torcida – Pero déjame asegurarte que la velocidad no es un problema en ese departamento.

Edward rió fuerte mientras el rubor aparecía en el rostro de esos grandes ojos marrones.

-Sabía que te haría ruborizar

-¿No se supone que deberías estar contando una historia, Edward?

-Oh, lo siento, sigues distrayéndome. Las cosas eran geniales y algo platónicas hasta que ella cumplió los trece. Era un mes mayor que yo, y me hacía ver episodios de _Boy Meets World_, _Full House_ o cosas así. Esos hablaban de que los trece significaban besos y citas. Por supuesto noté algunos cambios en Laura, la cintura más estrecha, su pecho algo más desarrollado, pero no entendí mi propia reacción hasta aquel momento… Entonces en mi decimo tercer cumpleaños le pedí un beso y justo así fuimos una pareja.

-Awwww, amor de niños

-Sí, supongo que eso era… éramos casi lo más importante el uno para el otro… una vez en el instituto las cosas empezaron a cambiar, ella estaba muy ocupada con sus amigos y los deportes, y yo estaba realmente concentrado en la música. Entonces un mes después del primer año de preparatoria, decidimos terminar… Una semana después ella salía con Marcus Cohen – Edward rió en silencio – Siete años después ellos aun están juntos, aunque no lo creas.

-Eso es muy dulce – Respondió Bella – La historia de Laura no es muy mala.

-No, sólo tengo buenos recuerdos de ella, pero necesitas entender que con Laura entré al mundo de las relaciones interpersonales. Amaba tener una novia, amaba estar enamorado, es un fantástico sentimiento. Y porque las cosas nunca estaban mal entre nosotros, terminé la preparatoria con muy altas expectativas acerca de las relaciones.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? – Preguntó Bella detrás de su bebida, intentando alargar la historia

-Entonces conocí a Katie Deese. Y no estaba listo para ella.

- - - - -

-Katie, edad: 19 – Leyó Bella

-Esa foto es mi favorita de ella, pero la tomamos una semana antes de romper.

Bella admiró la imagen, la luz del sol hacía que su cabello brillara y su piel oscura resplandeciera. Tenía un vestido anaranjado y las flores primaverales mejoraban el fondo.

-Es hermosa – Comento la chica

-Sí, es hermosa, pero he visto mejores – Le hizo un guiño sonriendo

-La adulación no me distraerá de la historia… ¿Cómo la conociste?

-Vivíamos en el mismo piso en un edificio de NYU en el primer año, ella en el 903 yo en el 907. Nos conocimos en la reunión de "_lindo conocerte_" y el flechazo fue instantáneo. Katie era pequeña, divertida, y, en esa época, la chica más hermosa que había visto. La besé la semana siguiente, y salíamos desde una semana después de eso. Y era maravilloso.

Su voz sonaba suave mientras relataba la belleza y simplicidad de su relación con Katie, le contó acerca de su primera cita y la primera vez que hicieron el amor en su dormitorio.

-La amé con todo lo que tenía. Después de unos meses juntos pensé "Es ella" ¿Qué más podría buscar yo?

Edward tomó un sorbo tembloroso de su taza de Chai

-Cuando tuvimos que separarnos para el verano, creí que no lo resistiría, Si dolía estar lejos de ella durante una hora ¿qué me pasaría en tres meses?... pero de algún modo lo logré, me sentí miserable todo ese tiempo, pero lo logré… y estaba demasiado emocionado de llegar a verla nuevamente.

Suspiró.

-Cuando vi a Katie, estaba más emocionado de lo que puedas creer, casi la mato con mi abrazo… fuimos al parque central el primer día y conversamos sobre nuestros veranos – Edward señaló la fotografía – Esto fue esa vez… pero cuando finalmente dejé de mirarla con emoción y me fijé realmente en ella, me di cuenta que no era la misma de la primavera, era distante y vacilante, ni siquiera quería tocar mi mano. Una semana en la escuela bastó para hacerla sentir segura de contarme… - Tomó un largo trago de aire antes de continuar – me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Edward se detuvo para tomar otro sorbo de té y recomponerse.

-No quiso decírmelo por teléfono, estaba esperando a que nos viéramos en persona… siempre juró que jamás me había engañado sino hasta ese verano, pero ¿ya que importa eso? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué seria fiel mientras estuviera presente pero no sería capaz de esperarme? Cualquier tipo de autoestima en mí había desaparecido, me sentía demasiado mal.

Bella limpió a toda prisa una lágrima fugitiva que se resbalaba por su mejilla, si esa conversación era dolorosa tres años después, no imaginaba como se habría sentido justo cuando había sucedido.

Edward mantenía su mirada fija en un remolino de té que había creado moviendo la cuchara en la taza…

-Estuve inconsolable durante meses, mi compañero de habitación se mudó porque no era capaz de estar cerca de mí, Katie vivía en mi piso otra vez, habíamos arreglado eso el año pasado… y yo tenía que entrar corriendo, porque verla abría la herida nuevamente. Su infidelidad expuesta al mundo en su útero… más de una vez me preguntaron si estaba preocupado por ser padre tan joven… - Edward rió sin ganas en silencio. – Me sentaba solo en mi cuarto y miraba fijamente las sillas vacías durante horas, ahogando mi depresión. Francamente llegué a creer que me había vuelto loco a los 19. Me pasaba el tiempo estudiando o deprimiéndome, a veces me lamentaba, a veces gritaba, y no era capaz de pensar en la razón…

Bella se fijó en el agarre de Edward a la mesa y le dio una pequeña sacudida, entrelazaron sus dedos fuertemente durante mucho tiempo, tiempo durante el que él no dijo nada. Bella era como su cuerda salvavidas, él sólo debía preocuparse por nivelar su respiración, finalmente se dispuso a hablar otra vez, pero no quiso perder el consolador contacto asi que acerco su silla a la de ella, para así poder hablar cómodamente mientras la sostenía.

-Estaba en ese punto de mi vida cuando encontré a la soltera número tres…

- - - - -

-20avo cumpleaños de Maggie – Bella volcó la foto en su mano libre - ¿La soltera número tres?

-Maggie Smith. No son los seis meses de los que me sienta más orgulloso.

-¿Cómo pudiste iniciar una relación en ese estado? ¿Estando tan herido?

Ella frotó su pulgar contra la mano de él con fuerza

-Ok, entonces cuéntame

Edward echó un vistazo un momento a su cercanía y luego rió.

-Maggie era, a falta de otro término, una criatura física, lancé toda mi depresión y tristeza hacia ella, y eso pareció gustarle, la animaba. Podía enterrarme completamente en ella – Bella se estremeció ligeramente y él rió – Escogí mal las palabras… yo podía perderme en su cuerpo y olvidar todos mis problemas, incluso si era durante sólo una hora, mas o menos…

Todo el tiempo que estuve con Maggie, aun me afligía el fantasma de Katie. Estoy seguro de que una parte de mi aun no analizaba lo que había pasado con ella. Maggie y yo nos entendíamos, o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Cuando Maggie yo habíamos estado juntos por cinco meses, mostró interés en hablar sobre nuestra relación en el futuro. Me preguntó si la amaba y me congelé. Porque yo no amaba a Maggie, y me sentía horrible al saber que no podía corresponderle su afecto… y en vez de decirle como me sentía, la aparté poco a poco. Oficialmente nunca terminamos las cosas, pero de repente, había pasado un mes sin dirigirnos la palabra…

Esa fue la última vez que intenté tener una relación con alguien… y fue hace dos años…

Bella se sentó cuidadosamente mientras procesaba todo lo que Edward le había dicho, de vez en cuando jugaba con su palma, intentando no concentrarse en su cara pensativa…

-¿Por qué no lo habías intentado desde entonces? – Preguntó ella

Él apenas habló en un susurro…

-No sé si creo en el amor eterno, y es peor aun cuando los recuerdos son desalentadores… ¿Para qué lo intento?

Ella estaba callada nuevamente, jugando con sus dedos… después de un abatido minuto, liberó su mano

-Realmente me duele que te sientas así. – Dijo Bella mientras juntaba sus cosas en su bolso de mano y se paraba para ponerse su feo abrigo negro. Edward se había alejado del mundo real mientras miraba el fondo de su taza de té.

-Hey! – Su apacible voz femenina logró hacerlo levantar la mirada.

-Te veo mañana – Edward sonrió suavemente y agitó un poco su mano, pero en el momento en que la campana que anunciaba su partida sonó, simplemente la dejó caer… Sabía que debería estar feliz ya que ella prestó atención a su advertencia, esa había sido su intención al mostrarle las fotografías, había una fuerte posibilidad de que él no hubiese nacido para el amor, y ella merecía saberlo, pero a su corazón le dolería perderla, esta muchacha tan apacible y encantadora… tal vez ella lograra lo que nunca nadie pudo.

Pero ella merecía a alguien mejor.

Edward se repitió ese mantra durante todo el camino a casa

- - - - -

Edward Masen caminaba por la calle Houston en la ciudad de Nueva York, la cremallera de su chaqueta baja dejando entrar la fresca brisa fría. Su cabello, el cual normalmente se encontraba oculto bajo un sombrero de lana, volaba libremente hacia donde el viento lo llevara. Sus pasos eran largos y lentos, miraba fijamente sus pies con sensación de derrota… tuvo que dejar su mal humor a un lado antes de ver a Bella.

Se apoyó un momento bajo el toldo azul, intentando sacudir los pensamientos negativos, se creó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro cuando por accidente hizo sonar la campana de su llegada, saludó como siempre a los empleados antes de encontrar su habitual mesa… Bella estaba ahí y el corazón de Edward se salió de control bajo su pecho, la nariz de la chica se perdía bajo una copia de _Sentido y Sensibilidad._

-¿Qué te dije acerca de las novelas de Austen, Bella? – Ruborizada cerró su libro mientras él reía. Una pizca de tristeza se podía observar en las profundidades de sus ojos y eso lo entristeció. Se sentó frente a ella lentamente esperando que dijera algo.

Pero lo que ella hizo fue sacar un sobre blanco que volcó sobre la mano de Edward, su inestable mano le señalaba que lo abriera, al hacerlo, algo cayó sobre su otra palma.

Una joven Bella sentada en el asiento de una vieja camioneta roja, con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de un bronceado chico. Ambos sonreían, sus narices se tocaban. Edward giró lentamente la fotografía y leyó su reverso.

-Bella Swan y Jacob Black, edad: 17.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos al entender lo que pasaba

-¿Bella? – Susurró.

-Jacob es el fantasma que rompió mi corazón antes de que nos conociéramos.

Edward no se dio cuenta de haberse movido sino hasta que sus manos estuvieron fuertemente enganchadas a ambos lados de su cara. El innegable impulso de estrecharla contra sí sólo le dio un segundo para ver su expresión llorosa, antes de que estrechara sus fríos labios contra los de ella. El sonido chirriante de la silla metálica al moverse fuertemente hacia Bella no fue suficiente para distraerlos, acunaba su cabeza con sus manos mientras sus labios se movían en perfecta armonía. En ese momento ellos no eran los Edward y Bella alterados por los fantasmas de su pasado, sino que estaban completos y curados.

Antes de que la situación se saliera de control, Bella escuchó aplausos y algunos silbidos, liberó sus labios de los de Edward pero siguió sosteniendo su cabeza, se rieron del personal de _"Había una vez una tarta_", los tres cocineros reían y aplaudían en la diminuta cocina.

-¡Finalmente ustedes dos hacen algo! Realmente ha sido su semana

Edward rió en silencio calentando el hombro de Bella mientras enterraba su cara en él, para después colocar un tierno beso en su cuello. Los delgados y delicados dedos de la chica recorrieron la espalda de él para luego poder pasarlos por entre sus cabellos, de la forma que siempre había querido hacerlo.

-Bella, estoy tan confundido – Dijo él muy cerca de su oído, podía imaginar la desolación que cruzaba por su rostro en ese momento – Nada está bien – Algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre su hombro.

-Lo sé – Dijo ella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de el guapo galán. – Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

Edward se retiró un poco para poder ver la cara de la encantadora chica. Puso un rizo vago detrás de su oreja.

-No lo sé – Respondió – Pero hagámoslo juntos. – Entonces sintió paz por primera vez en años, maravillado de cómo la joven muchacha había cambiado su mundo en tan poco tiempo.

-Juntos – Asintió Bella. Una tímida sonrisa cruzó por su rostro y luego ambos rieron de su nuevo amor, de la antigua angustia y de la oportunidad de hacer algo mejor… se besaron castamente de nuevo. "

Y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Edward y Bella dejaron "_Había una vez una tarta"_ al mismo tiempo, con las manos tomadas y haciendo sonar sólo una vez la campana.

Juntos.

-----

**N/A: Aquí tienen, poco jugoso y algo triste, pero es lo que es. Había estado roñando en mi cabeza desde algunas semanas atrás, y ya que no podía ponerlo con personajes originales (Demasiada influencia de otras cosas, un poquito de Garden State, un poquito de High Fidelity, mucha Laura Marling) decidí que sería un EdwardxBella . Espero que les haya gustado, al menos un poco.**

_**N/T:**__ Ok, no olviden poner en el buscador y leer otra de mis historias o traducciones y, por supuesto! Recuerden que los reviews son buenos para la salud ;D_


End file.
